


Hot summer

by Tsss



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsss/pseuds/Tsss
Summary: Superstar/post-graduate/alpha Kwon x Prof. /omega Lee哭包易敏感发情alpha设定





	Hot summer

热夏

在蝉鸣声中，焦躁不安的热夏。

权志龙对着镜子，挑起几缕染成红色的头发，仔细抹上发胶。

“怎么样？”

被提问的东永裴抬头，“什么怎么样？你这样子简直像一只绯红摄蜜鸟。”

“不要把你刚google的内容用来敷衍我。”权志龙用鼻子哼了一声，从沙发上摊开的衣服堆中选了一件有暗纹的西装，“我可不会因为让自家omega不满意而借住兄弟家求指导。”

“等你让你的小教授过了明路再说吧。”插刀教主放下手中的游戏机，“去商量个论文而已，看你这花枝招展的，不知道还以为你是去求婚。”

“反正离求婚也不远了。”

答辩安排在月中，权志龙用自己的个人潮牌作为案例，无论是建模还是数据收集都相当得心应手，只可惜小教授不会因为他们恋人的关系放水，连个标点符号都吹毛求疵。

权志龙也知道李昇炫的难处。几年前经管院出了学术不端的丑闻，几个老家伙看李昇炫年轻——又是omega，想把他推出去做替罪羊。李昇炫硬顶着不松口，想弄他的倒是进去的进去革职的革职。只可惜到底影响了这个年轻教授的声誉，不然也不至于几年就带了权志龙一个研究生。

办公楼置身于一片法国梧桐林中，窗外绿意盎然生机勃勃，室内李昇炫一边听着权志龙的预讲一边不停的打喷嚏。

“早上喷雾喷了吗？”

“……”

权志龙探过身，从李昇炫包里的小口袋翻出喷雾，“抬头。”

“有这么对导师说话的？”

“嗯？乖，李～教～授～”

导师立威不成反被调戏，也只能乖乖抬头上了药。

“你啊，就是不会照顾自己。”

李昇炫哼哼，“都怪这些梧桐树，每年都要飞毛。”

“没办法，树也有发情期啊。”权志龙给他整理好衬衫领子，“李教授，完事后去吃个饭？”

“再说……”李昇炫的尾音还没出来，就看到权志龙瞬间委屈巴巴的脸，“……我今天没开车。”

“我开了！”得到答复的权志龙开心的语调都抬高了八度，浅色的眼眸发亮，“你继续。我带本子了，就在旁边写写歌词，保证不会打扰你。”

李昇炫鼓着脸点点头，权志龙就是吃定了他。他自己也不争气，看着权志龙要哭不哭的脸就头痛，真是什么锅配什么盖。

其实李昇炫不知道，权志龙对他是一见钟情。

这位经常被捕风捉影的绯闻困扰的Alpha曾一度认为自己是性冷淡，毕竟圈内的多数Alpha好友形容自己的发情期有多么火热饥渴——“不搞不行”“不干死ta憋死的绝对是自己”——直到他在面试的时候看到李昇炫。

对方高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜，黑色的背头末端没有上到发胶的地方翘起微小的弧度，合身的西装勾勒出他完美的腰线。而最吸引人的，还是那个抿起的嘴角。

如果亲上去是什么感觉呢？

权志龙正想着，对方伸出舌头，舔了一圈嘴唇。

在当天晚上权志龙就懂了那些Alpha的狐朋狗友所说的“硬的要哭出来”是什么感觉。

他不是雏，而且那天他特么还没到发情期。

 

晚上预约的西班牙菜。饭吃到中途，权志龙脸色一变，忽然抓住李昇炫的手腕，“教授，我好像……”

说着说着鼻音更重了，李昇炫被他抓住的皮肤几乎要被烫伤，“你……”

话音未落，权志龙的饱含水汽的眼睛把李昇炫剩下的词全给堵了回去。

李昇炫也想吃一堑长一智，毕竟第一次心意相通打上全垒，就是因为权志龙泪汪汪的抓着他的手说，“昇炫，我快要死掉了，你帮帮我吧。”

说完这句话接下来的三天他被一边哭一边卖力冲撞的Alpha牢牢的钉在床上，生殖腔被艹的几乎失去了收缩的能力，喉咙哑的没办法发出声音。而始作俑者抓着他的腰抽噎，“对……对不起，我停不下来，这次真的是最后一次……射完就出来。宝宝再忍忍。”

热气穿透棉制的布料，黏在李昇炫锁骨周边，他搂住权志龙的腰防止他软到，又帮他拉低他的渔夫帽防止被认出。他听到有几个服务生在羡慕他有个身娇体软的omega——放屁，他才是omega！

李昇炫不知道其他alpha在发情期有什么反应，反正像他怀里这位已经把手伸进他腰带，脸上却依然保持着一脸无辜，甚至还委屈的眼角带泪的家伙肯定是族群中的一朵奇葩。

“教……教授……”权志龙甚至还抽了一下鼻子，“我硬的快死掉了。你摸摸我，摸摸我嘛～”

开什么玩笑！

不仅如此，哭哭啼啼的权志龙在李昇炫艰难开到地下车库的时候硬让他在车里咬了一次。该死的alpha嘴上说的好痛却硬按着omega的头做了深喉。在李昇炫卡着他的东西干呕的时候射了出来，还逼迫李教授作出“现在吞下去”“我用手指蘸点塞到你下面”这样的选择。

“权志龙你不要太过分！”

“我真的会毙了你的论文！”

“教授我可是你唯一的弟子诶……你怎么忍心……”

当下权志龙正把李昇炫压在玄关凳上，他抽掉自己自己的手绢，在李昇炫的阴茎上打了一个结。

“教授，这是提前给我的毕业礼吗？”

“你……你有自己给礼物包装的嗜好？”李昇炫在他深入手指的时候哼了一声，权志龙撅起嘴，“因为教授你不够主动，只能我自己来。”

他装模作样的拉开松松垮垮的绳结，吸吸鼻子，“那我就不客气了～”

“唔……”

李昇炫被他撞到墙上，手指陷入他的衬衫，在上车的时候权志龙就脱掉了西装外套，此时衬衫的扣子因为李昇炫的拉拽崩开，露出他因为用力而鼓起的腹肌。他单手拉开拉链——

“他都哭了呢。被关好久，受了好多委屈。”

权志龙歪着头，用可怜巴巴的眼神注视着李昇炫，“只有发情期才能做，根本就吃不饱。”

“我好难受啊昇炫……李教授，帮帮我嘛。”

他嘴上说着祈求的话，下身却在得到许可前插了进去，“好舒服，我的脑袋都要炸开了。”

血液全部向下集中，快感逐渐累积，权志龙鼻子一酸，用力掰开李昇炫的大腿——

“我快要受不了了，教授你真的太棒了。”

“我要被吃掉了，我的ome……ga要把我吃掉了……”

他的眼泪滴到爱人神情恍惚的脸上，用浮夸的夹着抽泣的高音尖叫着“我要被你弄死了”，同时紧紧压住李昇炫的双腿，在对方生殖腔的剧烈收缩中射精。

 

李昇炫感觉到有人在亲吻他的睫毛。

对方的脸上湿漉漉的，除了接吻交换的口水，还有Alpha崩坏的泪腺的产物。

“其实我最想要的礼物，是……”权志龙修长的手指按着omega的腹部，“早点怀上我的孩子。”

“你未免太贪心了。”李昇炫抬起一只手臂试图推开他，“不如想想你的答辩和新专。”

“可是，我好想要baby啊。”发情期易敏感的情绪再度占领了权志龙的脑海，他又想哭了，“我，我会更努力的！”

“教授，你可一定要帮助我呀。”

end


End file.
